unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Djinn
The Djinn are supernatural creatures encountered by Nathan Drake within Iram of the Pillars in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. They are demons born of smokeless fire that appear near the end of the game in Nate’s hallucinations. Overview History According to legend, three thousand years before the events of Drake’s Deception, the spirits of the Djinn were commanded by King Solomon during his reign. The evil Djinn eventually rebelled, and as a result, Solomon imprisoned them inside a brass vessel and cast it into the heart of the city. However in doing so, Solomon had consequently cursed Iram; the brass vessel fell into the water and polluted the water supply with a deadly hallucinogenic agent. The people who drank the tainted water were driven mad by their worst fears and hallucinations, leading to the destruction of the city. The Djinn were sought by Queen Elizabeth in 1580 or 1581, who intended to use their power to control her enemies through fear. She sent Francis Drake to Iram to find the vessel supposedly containing the evil Djinn, but Drake, having discovered the effects of the tainted water and realizing the Queen’s true intentions, ended the mission. After his return, he lied to the Queen that he didn’t find anything and hid all traces of his voyage, rewriting history and preventing the Djinn from being released. ''Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception'' When Nathan Drake drinks the tainted water of Iram, he actually hallucinates Katherine Marlowe's agents are possessed by the Djinn. Here, the Djinn are engulfed in flames and display supernatural abilities, such as teleportation and shooting fireballs. Nate eventually comes to his senses after the effects of the water wear off, therefore encountering no more of the Djinn. Later, Katherine Marlowe and her organization, who want to use the power of the Djinn with the same intentions as Queen Elizabeth, attempt to lift the brass vessel out of the water using a winch. Their plans are thwarted, however, when Nate and Victor Sullivan appear and destroy the winch using a Flare Gun, setting the vessel back down in the water and causing the destruction of the city. Forms Djinn have three tiers of fighting patterns, shifting to the next each time their health has been halved. * Imitating henchman: This form is identical to Marlowe's own agents, with the exception of emitting sparks rather than blood when shot. Only in this form can Djinn be taken down in physical combat. Once transformed, they will evade Drake's melee efforts. * Head erupts: The first transformation sees Djinns’ heads erupt in flames. If engaged in melee combat, they will burst into flames stunning Drake and teleport to safety. In this stage, Djinn can hurl burning grenades that explode on contact so Drake is unable to repel. * Completely afire: The Djinns’ most dangerous tier. Here, the entities have a flaming torso and can shoot fireballs that act like RPG rounds. Before attacking, they have a wind-up animation the player can use as a warning to take cover or evade. If engaged in melee combat at this stage of their transformation, Djinn will burst into flames stunning Drake before teleporting away from him. A Djinn will generally make 2 transformations, either from stage 1 to stage 2 or stage 2 to stage 3, when encountered. However, none ''of them can ever transform from stage 1 to stage 3. Combat strategy All three forms have high damage resistance to normal firearms and can take quite a few rounds before falling, however they are most vulnerable to explosive weapons such as the M32-Hammer and the RPG. They can also be quickly taken down with sniper weapons or shotguns, but this isn't advised due to their unpredictable movement patterns and the shotgun's slow reload ability. In the Prelude- Fort, the Medal kickback Fire Spirits will teleport away from grenades. It is advisable to have Explosive Expert level 3 and 3 grenades on hand plus a kickback grenade to kill. Preferably, through 3 grenades spread out but not too far away. The Fire Spirit boss will teleport near one and get knocked down, then you can quickly use the Kickback Grenade. Wes-44 pistols take average 5 body shots to kill a normal Fire Spirit, Pistole's take 4 shots. Multiplayer ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception With Patch 1.13, the Djinn's multiplayer skin was added to the game. It is a villain skin. Ominous gray smoke embodies the Djinn, unlike the smokeless fire atop their heads in singleplayer. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End The Spirit of the Djinn is a mystical in A Thief's End multiplayer. When activated you become a Djinn for a short period of time. You gain boosts to yours speed and rendering yourself invisible while rolling or jumping off a rope swing. Survival In Survival one of bosses you face is Adam Baldridge, and in this gamemode he has the power of the Djinn. Trivia * Unlike the Descendants and Guardians Drake faces in earlier adventures, Djinn pose no physical threat to Drake. However dying during the encounter is as unforgiving as any other foe, as Drake is drugged and under the impression that they are intervening. This effect is similar to a drug user hallucinating that dogs or other animals are attacking him/her, believing they are actually being harmed they suffer from pain and even death from cardiac arrest. * Considering the brass vessel, the Djinn are the only monsters that are not proven to exist, as Nate destroyed the winch that would have opened the brass vessel. It is not known if they actually exist or the hallucinations of Nate were just inspired by the story of Solomon. Given that their abilities (fire manipulation, teleportation, healing/resurrection from mortal injuries) are much more fantastical than those of the Descendants and Guardians, it is likely that they are only hallucinations. * Djinn also appear in the Co-op Adventure mission Fort. * Djinn show up in Co-op Shade Survival as the only villains. * In Co-op Shade Survival and Co-op Adventure mission Fort, Djinn could also have blue fire on them. Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Drake's Deception